The history of Apple Cider Vinegar can be traced as far back as 3000 B.C. when the father of medicine, Hippocrates, used it on his patients. ACV (Apple Cider Vinegar), or natural, un-distilled Apple Cider Vinegar, was discovered by Hippocrates to be a powerful agent that helps to promote a longer and healthier life.
Apple cider vinegar is a type of vinegar made from cider or apple must and has a pale to medium amber color. Unpasteurized or organic ACV contains mother of vinegar, which has a cobweb-like appearance and can make the vinegar look slightly congealed. It can be produced with different acidity levels, the most commercially available acidity level being 5%.
ACV's legacy describes its mighty body cleansing and weight loss qualities that can be traced back to when it was used in Egyptian urns, as preservatives by the Babylonians, as a disease-fighting agent by Julius Caesar's army, as a flavor additive by the Greeks and Romans, and as a body deodorizer in the middle ages in Paris.
Although ACV is mainly used as a nature-pathic remedy rather than something that a doctor would normally prescribe, ACV has been used all over the world for thousands of years for an abundance of health reasons, however, its use a cosmetic agent for the skin, has not been much documented either in the patent literature or elsewhere.